Survivors
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko try to survive in this new world


Shuichi Saihara pulled the jacket that he had found closer around his body as the wind picked up. There was so much going on in his mind. So, so much. But even in the debris of everything he had known for the past few weeks, he couldn't help but be concerned. Himiko was sitting on a piece of the former academy, shivering in the cold.

He walked over to her, glancing at the rubble around them. "Are you cold, Himiko?"

Himiko, with her teeth chattering, replied, "May... Maybe just a lit-little. I don't have enough mana right now to use firaga to warm up."

Shuichi rolled his eyes with endearance. He knew that she was joking now. It had been a long time since she had been truly serious about the whole magic act. He supposed it was a way of her coping with the stress of their prior situation. The poor girl had gone through a lot.

He only had memories of being a detective. He still didn't know if all of this was just a television show or all of that had just been a lie that Tsumugi had told them.

Maki Harukawa was scouting around the building to see if she could find anything. So far they hadn't seen any other people. He didn't know if that was because they were really the only survivors or if everyone else was just hiding from them.

"Nyeeh, I'm hungry. I hope Maki Roll found some food." Himiko whined.

"I still don't think you should call her that," Shuichi replied. "Otherwise she might say-"

"She might say what?" A voice replied behind them.

Shuichi and Himiko turned around to see Maki carrying some supplies. She had some food, a few water bottles, and a blanket.

"I didn't see any people, but all of this food is still fresh and stocked so someone had to put it here," Maki said.

Himiko smiled despite herself, "Maybe it was magic."

"Maybe it was," Maki replied, humoring Himiko. "Well with the Ultimate Mage here, maybe you can conjure some more food eventually."

The three of them filled up on the food that Maki had found and for the first time since we had escaped, they were full and slightly content.

"Did you find a place where we could rest for the night?" Shuichi asked.

Maki shook her head, "I couldn't find any places with beds, but I did find an abandoned building we can get into."

* * *

As night fell, the three of them had entered the building. It was kind of dark and there were no lights to turn on. There were no pieces of furniture, and the floor was broken and covered with dust.

"Um, this place is kind of spooky." Himiko shuffled quietly through the house. Her lip was trembling.

"It should be fine. After all, it's only for tonight." Shuichi replied, trying to make her feel better. "We only have one blanket, so maybe we should share."

Himiko sat down on Shuichi's left side. "Don't worry. My internal mana source will help keep us warm."

Shuichi looked over at Maki, who was standing by one of the broken windows. "Are you going to sleep over there on your own?"

"Well, I suppose we should all huddle together for warmth." She sat down next to Shuichi's right side a bit awkwardly. It was a weird circumstance, but after all, they had been through, he supposed it was alright. Shuichi wrapped the blanket around all three of them, but it still was a little cold. He also put his arms around Himiko and Maki and brought them closer in an attempt to keep warm.

Not unlike a child, Himiko nuzzled her head into his chest. "I can hear your heartbeat. It's peaceful." And she closed her eyes.

Shuichi looked over to Maki, who was beginning to nod off. She noticed him, however, and muttered a small "Good Night, Shuichi."

"Goodni-"

"Night, Maki Roll," Himiko mumbled through her sleep-deprived state.

Maki glared at her for a small moment. "Don't call me that." Then she smiled a bright smile, "Just kidding." With a smile, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Himiko giggled a bit before falling asleep.

Shuichi looked at both girls and then closed his eyes. For the first time in a long time, he was confident that the future had hope in store for them.


End file.
